Everything I Do
by Kamuiwars
Summary: [Presente para a Tsuki] A força do amor consegui vencer as mais dificíeis barreiras. Shoran mostra que sempre tem forças para lutar por esse amor.


_**Everything I Do**_

****

O leve balançar do vagão e a paisagem monótona fizeram Shoran rapidamente se perder em seus pensamentos. Estavam em mais um mundo diferente e distante, se locomovendo em um estranho transporte que se assemelhava a uma serpente de aço que seguia por trilhos, num planeta chamado Terra-X. Formado por grandes porções de água era até estranho ter esse nome.

Shoran sorriu com tal pensamento sobre o nome daquele lugar. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento que invadia o vagão pela janela aberta, a sensação de liberdade percorreu seu corpo, mas sua preocupação não demorou muito em se fazer presente. Em quantos mundos ainda teriam que passar para recuperar a memória de Sakura?

Fechou os olhos e a imagem da jovem se formou em sua mente, com aquele sorriso e os meigos olhos verdes que sempre resplandeciam quando estavam juntos, momentos que nunca esqueceria, e faria de tudo para tê-los de volta.

**Olhe nos meus olhos  
Você verá, o que você significa pra mim  
Procure seu coração, procure sua alma  
Quando você me encontrar lá não procurará mais**

A lembrança do último encontro com ela na sua casa ainda era forte e recente em sua memória, se lembrou da satisfação de vê-la, apesar de não deixar transparecer. Depois de um longo tempo nas escavações, ela estava ali o esperando e com um abraço terno o recebeu, sem esconder o que sentia por ele. Com a surpresa de tal atitude, ambos foram para o chão e nesse momento ele pôde ver que os olhos verdes não conseguiam esconder seus sentimentos por ele.

Embaraçado com aquela revelação, virou o rosto. Sempre teve medo de seus sentimentos por ela, pois era somente um plebeu e ela uma princesa, algo que não seria aceito, sendo esse um dos fatores que o fazia se esconder nas escavações por longos tempos.

Mas no fundo sabia que era somente medo de deixar o sentimento fluir e aceitar o desafio chamado Amor. Cada vez que a via, ele ficava mais confuso, pois sentia que não conseguiria se livrar da sensação da sua pele na dela, ou do perfume que desprendia de seus cabelos ou ainda do desejo de sentir sua boca na dela. O que faria? Se esconderia para sempre? Desistiria facilmente desse amor? Ou permitiria que a jovem que saía de seus braços entrasse na sua alma e descobrisse seus sentimentos por ela?

**Não me diga que não adianda tentar para  
Você não pode me dizer que não adianta morrer para  
Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, eu faço isso por você**

O que faria? Pensou confuso e se recompondo do tombo que a pouco o fez revelar seus sentimentos e deixou fluir a vontade de beija-la.

- Shoran...

- Fala princesa.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim, sou Sakura para você...

- Desculpe...

- Deixa para lá, o que vim fazer aqui é lhe falar... Shoran... Eu...

Acabou interrompida pelo sino da cidade.

Deixando-o ali em sua casa e prometendo que na próxima vez terminaria aquela conversa, saiu correndo da casa.

Deixando para trás o perfume doce e delicado.

-Sakura, também tenho algo a lhe dizer... Eu te amo! – disse o jovem fechando a porta enquanto a jovem corria pelas ruelas da cidade Clow.

Jogou-se na cama.

**Olhe em seu coração, você achará  
Não há nada pra esconder  
Me faça como sou, faça minha vida  
Eu daria-o todo, eu sacrificaria**

Lembrou-se que seus sentimentos naquele momento estavam tão confusos e descompassados.

Ainda aspirava o perfume deixado pela jovem pela casa.

Ainda se lembrava que tinha decidido se aprofundar naquele sentimento, sacrificando tudo por ele. Sabia que quando o assunto era amor, seria impossível encontrar uma única resposta que o apaziguasse naquele momento. Mas havia se decidido.

**Não me diga que não adianta lutar para  
Eu não posso te ajudar, não há mais nada que eu queira  
Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, eu faço isso por você**

Percorreria o labirinto chamado Amor, e enfrentaria todo o perigo que aquela decisão lhe poderia trazer. Mas acreditava que tudo valeria a pena quando pudesse falar para ela, sem medo.

"Eu te amo, Sakura."

Então as sombras dariam lugar para a luz e ele seria forte para seguir em frente.

**Não há amor, como seu amor  
E não há outra, que poderia me dar mais amor  
Em nenhum lugar, ao menos que você esteja lá  
Todo o tempo, de toda forma**

E lembrou da sensação de paz que tal decisão lhe proporcionou naquele momento, pois tinha certeza que o amor seria recompensado com mais amor. Sabia que ela era sua alma gêmea e que não poderia mais deixar que isso se perdesse.

**Não me diga que não adianda tentar para  
E posso apenas te ajudar, não há mais nada no mundo que eu queira  
Eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você  
Andaria na linha por você, morreria por você**

Mas ainda tinha a recordação forte em sua memória da jovem correndo pelas escavações.

Sentia que seria naquele momento que as palavras há tanto tempo presas no seu peito seriam reveladas, e que ambos poderiam viver aquele amor que há tanto pedia para ser liberto. Mas então ele só tinha a recordação de Sakura sendo retirada dele por uma força maior e poderosa.

Ainda sentia a intensidade do seu grito pela escavação do nome da jovem.

Sakura...

**Você sabe que é verdade  
Tudo que eu faço  
Eu faço isso por você**

Retirada de suas mãos com a uma facilidade incrível, ele vê a chance de dizer o quanto a amava ir embora. Agora sabia que o Amor é um desafio constante e provaria para todos o quanto o era forte o que ele sentia pela jovem que nesse momento se encontrava perdida num labirinto escuro.

Shoran a abraçou para lhe proteger de todo o mal que pudesse ocorrer.

E sussurou em seu ouvido.

Sakura, serei a luz a te guiar por esse caminho tortuoso que tem que seguir... Porque a amo tanto que não sei o que é a vida sem você ao meu lado.

As lembranças eram tão fortes, e as promessas eternas. Shoran sabia.

-Shoran, chegamos ao nosso destino. - disse Kurogane chacoalhando de leve o ombro do jovem.

FIM 

N/A:

Bem esse é um presente de aniversário bem fajuto a nossa querida Tsuki Koorime, sou um péssimo escritor, e mesmo que o inferno esteja cheio de boas intenções, essa foi uma delas...

Do Dogão que aprende admirar seres iluminados!!!!

Mordidas

P.S. Agradecimentos especiais a Marj!!!!


End file.
